


A Weekend At Nerris's by theboybismarck (PODFIC)

by mytsundereelf



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Child Abuse, Developing Friendships, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Moderate Dadvid, Multi, Other, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Queerplatonic Relationships, Trans Character, nerris is trans, the feeling was "friendship" but neither had ever experianced it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21776905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytsundereelf/pseuds/mytsundereelf
Summary: Nerris has really, really nice parents. They respect her needs and support her wants, sure, but sometimes they can be a little dumb. Like, arranging a weekend sleepover between their daughter and Harrison wasn't the smartest thing to do, right? Especially without her permission. This isn't how she really wanted to spend her Spring Break, not at all.
Relationships: Harrison/Nerris (Camp Camp), Max/Neil (Camp Camp), Nerris/Nikki (Camp Camp), Some of these are platonic or qpp
Kudos: 5





	A Weekend At Nerris's by theboybismarck (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theboybismarck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboybismarck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Weekend At Nerris'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223563) by [theboybismarck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboybismarck/pseuds/theboybismarck). 



> Fanfic by theboybismarck archiveofourown.org/works/12223563  
> Song: Nail Bite by Yotam Perel

Fanfic by theboybismark archiveofourown.org/works/12223563  
Song: Nail Bite by Yotam Perel

Nerris has really, really nice parents. They respect her needs and support her wants, sure, but sometimes they can be a little dumb. Like, arranging a weekend sleepover between their daughter and Harrison wasn't the smartest thing to do, right? Especially without her permission. This isn't how she really wanted to spend her Spring Break, not at all.


End file.
